


Take it

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Talk of Fisting, possessive, rubbing dicks on faces?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Kinktober day 2





	Take it

**Author's Note:**

> I hate watersports and the human furniture shit. So you have a lot of dirty talk in this.  
> As always no beta.

“That’s right, take it.” Derek whispered into his ear, his fingers plunging slowly into Stiles' abused hole.

Stiles gasped, back arching as Derek set his teeth to the younger mans neck. Stiles could feel the fangs against his pulse point. “Such a good slut.” Derek murmured against his skin. “You love my fingers inside you, opening you nice and wide for my cock. Bet you would take my whole fist.”

Stiles nodded quickly, mouth open. “Yes, Der.” he moaned loudly, fingers grasping at his lover’s shoulder. “Please.”

Derek grinned, pushing his fingers into him further. He found Stiles prostate easily, after years of practice. He rubbed against it gently, teasing him slowly. “Fuck!” Stiles cried out with ragged breathes “Come on!”

The werewolf watched him, body arching with every thrust. Stiles cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. Derek could almost taste it in the air. He watched closely as he drover Stiles further to the edge. Derek pulled out suddenly, making the younger man cry out in frustration. “What the fuck?” Stiles yelled, pushing himself onto his elbows.

Derek's lube drenched hand pushed Stiles down onto the bed. He swung his leg over Stiles chest and straddled him. “You can wait.” Derek told him, grabbing his own cock.

He took hold of himself, his hard cock in hand. He traced the tip across Stiles bitten red lips. Stiles opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick the underside of Derek’s cock. Derek grinned as he ran his cock along Stiles' face, rubbing his scent into his lover. “I’m gonna mark you up.” Derek told him. “Rub my cock all over your face, soak in my scent. All the other wolves will know who you belong to. You belong to me. My bitch. ”

He dragged his cock over every inch of skin before him. His length leaking into Stiles hair, as Stiles mouthed at his balls. Derek pulled back, and began slapping his dick quickly against the young man’s face. “That’s it, bitch.” Derek chuckled. “I’m going to fuck you good. Open you up and fill you. No one will ever feel as good as me.”

Stiles moaned loudly, and Derek took the chance to shove himself into Stiles mouth. He sunk in quickly, rolling his hips. Stiles gagged slightly, tears welling up in his eyes. Drool ran down the side of his face, as Derek fucked himself into his mouth. Derek moaned at the feeling, Stiles sucking expertly. The warmth around his cock, sending him closer to the edge. 

“Look at you, making a mess.” the werewolf growled. “You are going to have to clean that up.”

He pulled out suddenly, moving over Stiles. His big hands gripped Stiles, and turned him over. “Ass up.” he told him, spanking him once for good measure.

Stiles quickly got on his knees, presenting himself to the werewolf. Derek leaned moved behind him, pulling Stiles cheeks apart. “Look at that dirty hole.” he murmured “It’s ready to be filled up. Ready to take this big alpha cock.”

He pressed in slowly, letting Stiles feel the stretch. “Derek, come on. Fuck me” Stiles begged, pushing back.

“If you want it so bad, work for it.” Derek told him, dropping his hands from Stiles sides. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Stiles moaned as he sank back. He braced himself against the bed and rocked quickly. “That’s it you good slut.” Derek told him. “Taking it all up your ass. You love it huh? You can’t get enough of this alpha cock.”

“Yes.” Stiles chanted loudly. “Yes yes yes yes!”

The bed creaked with each slap of skin, rocking together. Derek watched as Stiles hole slid up and down his cock. The rim dragged back with each thrust and Derek moved his hand to touch it. He pressed his thumb along side his cock, pushing into Stiles. His lover cried out, forcing himself back harder to take the digit.

Derek growled loudly, and began to fuck Stiles. He gripped his waist and began to rock quickly. Each thrust driving them both closer to the edge. “That’s it, fucking take this cock. You were made for this.” Derek growled. “Made to be used. Filled up, over and over.”

Stiles cried out, collapsing onto his shoulder, as Derek took over. He could feel himself nearing the edge. Derek's thick length hammered into him, over and over. “Fucking come on my cock.” Derek growled. “No hands. Come on my cock or nothing at all.”

He pressed himself close to Stiles, his fangs dragging against Stiles shoulder. Stiles could feel the prick of claws against his skin. The feeling sent him over the edge, shooting onto the sheets below him. “Fuck, Stiles.” Derek hissed. “Fucking take it baby.”

He bit into Stiles shoulder, with flat teeth, causing his lover to yelp. He buried himself deep as he came filling Stiles up. They stayed still for a few moments breathing in each other in before Derek pulled out, and Stiles laid down flat. Stiles began to drift, as his heart began to slow down. He felt a soft kiss against his head. "I have to change to sheets." Derek told him quietly, "Then you can go back to sleep." 

Stiles groaned, pushing his face into Derek's shoulder. "You are going to regret it in the morning." Derek chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles head. 

"Fine." he whined, rolling over and off the bed, face first onto the ground. 

"FUCK!" he yelled, pushing himself up.

His head popped up only to see Derek, shaking silently on the bed. "Shut up." he growled, as Derek began to laugh. 

"I hate you." he sniffed, pushing himself up onto his feet. 

Derek pushed himself up suddenly, grasping Stiles and kissing him quickly. "I hate you, too." he told him, and walked away with a wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr (hecklin) and we can talk about Tyler Hoechlin and cry  
> -D


End file.
